Side-by-side vehicles are known. The present disclosure relates to vehicles, including utility vehicles. The present disclosure relates to air handling systems for vehicles. The present disclosure relates to suspension systems for vehicles.
In exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle, comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a rear drive unit supported by the frame and positioned rearward of the operator area; and a first rear suspension system movably coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame. The rear drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to at least a first ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the first ground engaging member. The first rear suspension system including a control arm movably coupled to the frame at a location rearward of the drive shaft connecting the rear drive unit and the first ground engaging member and between a plane passing through a first laterally extending end of the rear drive unit and a centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle. The plane being parallel to the centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle. In one example, the first rear suspension includes a second control arm movably coupled to the frame at a second location rearward of the drive shaft connecting the rear drive unit and the first ground engaging member and between the plane passing through the first laterally extending end of the rear drive unit and the centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle. In a variation thereof, the control arm and the second control arm are coupled to a bearing carrier which is coupled to the first ground engaging member, the bearing carrier including an opening through which the drive shaft is operatively coupled to the first ground engaging member. In a further variation thereof, the first rear suspension includes a radius arm coupled to the frame at a third location forward of the rear drive unit and coupled to the bearing carrier. The third location may be forward of the power source. The third location may be under the seating of the operator area. In another variation thereof, the first rear suspension includes a dampening member having a first end coupled to the radius arm at a fourth location and a second end coupled to the frame at a fifth location, the fifth location being forward of the fourth location and closer to the longitudinal centerline plane than the fourth location. In another example, the vehicle further comprises a front drive unit supported by the frame and positioned forward of the operator area. The front drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to at least a second ground engaging member positioned forward of the operator area to transfer power received from the power source to the second ground engaging member.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a rear drive unit supported by the frame and positioned rearward of the operator area, the rear drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to at least a first ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the first ground engaging member; and a first rear suspension system movably coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame. The first rear suspension system including a control arm coupled to the frame at a rear face of the frame. The control arm being unobscured by the frame from a viewing direction which is perpendicular to a centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle and rearward of the vehicle. In one example, the rear face of the vehicle is a flat surface. In another example, the first rear suspension includes a second control arm movably coupled to the rear face of the frame at a second location the second control arm being unobscured by the frame from the viewing direction which is perpendicular to a centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle and rearward of the vehicle. In a variation thereof, the control arm and the second control arm are coupled to a bearing carrier which is coupled to the first ground engaging member. The bearing carrier including an opening through which a drive shaft is operatively coupled to the first ground engaging member. The first rear suspension may include a radius arm coupled to the frame at a third location forward of the power source and coupled to the bearing carrier. The third location may be under the seating of the operator area. The first rear suspension includes a dampening member having a first end coupled to the radius arm at a fourth location and a second end coupled to the frame at a fifth location. The fifth location being forward of the fourth location and closer to the longitudinal centerline plane than the fourth location. In another example, the vehicle further comprises a front drive unit supported by the frame and positioned forward of the operator area, the front drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to at least a second ground engaging member positioned forward of the operator area to transfer power received from the power source to the second ground engaging member.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a rear drive unit supported by the frame and positioned rearward of the operator area. The rear drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to a first ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a first drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the first ground engaging member and to a second ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a second drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the second ground engaging member. The first ground engaging member being positioned on a first side of a vertical centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle and the second ground engaging member being positioned on a second side of the vertical centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle. The vehicle further comprising a first rear suspension system movably coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame. The first rear suspension system including a first radius arm coupled to the first ground engaging member and coupled to the frame at a first location forward of the first ground engaging member, a first control arm coupled to the first ground engaging member and to the frame; and a first dampening member coupled to the first radius arm and to the frame. The vehicle further comprising a second rear suspension system movably coupling the second ground engaging member to the frame. The second rear suspension system including a second radius arm coupled to the second ground engaging member and coupled to the frame at a second location forward of the second ground engaging member, a second control arm coupled to the second ground engaging member and to the frame; and a second dampening member coupled to the second radius arm and to the frame. The vehicle further comprising a sway bar coupling the first rear suspension to the second rear suspension, the sway bar being coupled to the frame at a location forward of the power source. In one example, the location at which the sway bar is coupled to the frame is rearward of the first location and the second location. In another example, the sway bar is coupled to the first radius arm through a first link and the sway bar is coupled to the second radius arm through a second link. In a variation thereof, the location at which the sway bar is coupled to the frame is rearward of the first location and the second location. In another example, the first control arm is coupled to the frame at a fourth location, the power source being positioned between the first location and the fourth location. In a variation thereof, the location at which the sway bar is coupled to the frame is rearward of the first location and the second location.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including side-by-side seating and operator controls; a rear drive unit supported by the frame and positioned rearward of the operator area; and a first rear suspension system movably coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame. The rear drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to a first ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a first drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the first ground engaging member and to a second ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a second drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the second ground engaging member, the first ground engaging member being positioned on a first side of a vertical centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle and the second ground engaging member being positioned on a second side of the vertical centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle. The first rear suspension system including a first movable arm. The vehicle further comprising a second rear suspension system movably coupling the second ground engaging member to the frame, the second rear suspension system including a second movable arm; and a sway bar coupling the first rear suspension to the second rear suspension, the sway bar being coupled to the frame at a location forward of the power source. In one example, the sway bar is coupled to the first movable arm and the second movable arm. In a variation thereof, the vehicle further comprises a front drive operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to a third ground engaging member positioned forward of the operator area and a fourth ground engaging member positioned forward of the operator area, the third ground engaging member being positioned on the first side of the vertical centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle and the fourth ground engaging member being positioned on the second side of the vertical centerline longitudinal plane of the vehicle.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a rear drive unit supported by the frame and positioned rearward of the operator area, the rear drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to a first ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a first drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the first ground engaging member; and a first rear suspension system movably coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame. The first rear suspension system including a first radius arm coupled to the first ground engaging member and coupled to the frame at a first location forward of the first ground engaging member, a first control arm coupled to the first ground engaging member and to the frame; and a first dampening member coupled to the first radius arm and to the frame. The vehicle further comprising a bearing carrier coupled to the first ground engaging member, the first radius arm, and the first control arm. The bearing carrier including an opening through which the drive shaft is operatively coupled to the first ground engaging member. The first radius arm may be uncoupled from the frame at the first location and uncoupled from the bearing carrier without uncoupling the drive shaft from the first ground engaging member. In one example, the first radius arm includes an open end which receives the drive shaft.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of removing a radius arm of a rear suspension of a vehicle is provided. The method comprising the steps of (a) uncoupling a first portion of the radius arm of the rear suspension from a frame of the vehicle; (b) uncoupling a second portion of the radius arm of the rear suspension from a bearing carrier which is coupled to a wheel of the vehicle, the bearing carrier having an opening through which a drive shaft is operatively coupled to the ground engaging member; and (c) removing the radius arm from the vehicle, wherein the drive shaft remains coupled to the wheel throughout steps (a) through (c). In one example, the method further comprises the step of uncoupling a third portion of the radius arm of the rear suspension from the frame of the vehicle, the third portion being spaced apart from the first portion and the second portion. In a variation thereof, the step of uncoupling the third portion of the radius arm of the rear suspension from the frame of the vehicle includes the step of uncoupling the third portion of the radius arm of the rear suspension from a dampening member which is coupled to the frame.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; and a unit. The unit including a power source supported by the frame through less than three connections, a transmission supported by the frame through less than three connections, and a spacer coupled to the power source housing and coupled to the transmission housing to position the transmission relative to the power source. The power source having a power source housing and a power source output drive member. The transmission having a transmission housing and a transmission input drive member and a transmission output drive member. The transmission input drive member being operatively coupled to the power source output drive member and the transmission output drive member being operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle. The power source output drive member and the transmission input drive member being completely outside of the spacer. The unit being supported by the frame through at least a first connection, a second connection, and a third connection. In one example, the spacer is coupled to the power source through a first fastener and a second fastener and the spacer is coupled to the transmission through a third fastener and a fourth fastener. In a variation thereof, the first fastener is parallel to the second fastener and the third fastener is parallel to the fourth fastener. In another example, the spacer is received by a portion of the power source housing and is coupled to the power source housing through a first connection and a second connection and wherein the spacer is received by a portion of the transmission housing and is coupled to the transmission through a third connection and a fourth connection.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of supporting a power source and a transmission on a frame of a vehicle is provided. The method comprising the steps of coupling the power source to the transmission with a spacer, a power source output drive member of the power source and an input drive member of the transmission being completely outside of the spacer; and supporting the power source, the transmission, and the spacer on the frame through at least three connections, less than three connections supporting the power source and less than three connection supporting the transmission.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a rear drive unit supported by the frame and positioned rearward of the operator area, the rear drive being operatively coupled to the power source and operatively coupled to at least a first ground engaging member positioned rearward of the operator area through a drive shaft to transfer power received from the power source to the first ground engaging member; and a first rear suspension system movably coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame. The first rear suspension system including a radius arm movably coupled to the frame at a first location forward of the drive shaft; a control arm movably coupled to the frame at second location rearward of the drive shaft; and a dampening member movably coupled to the frame at a third location and movably coupled to the radius arm at a fourth location. The third location being forward of the fourth location and closer to the longitudinal centerline plane than the fourth location. In one example, the vehicle further comprises a bearing carrier coupled to the control arm and the radius arm, the first suspension being generally rotatable about a first suspension axis generally passing through the first location and the second location. A top view projection of the first suspension axis intersecting a longitudinal centerline of the vehicle. In a variation thereof, a top view projection of a centerline of the dampening member is angled relative to the top view projection of the first suspension axis. The top view projection of the centerline of the dampening member may be generally normal to the top view projection of the first suspension axis. The top view projection of the centerline of the dampening member may be angled up to about 30 degrees from a normal to the top view projection of the first suspension axis. The top view projection of the centerline of the dampening member may be angled up to about 20 degrees from a normal to the top view projection of the first suspension axis. The top view projection of the centerline of the dampening member may be angled up to about 10 degrees from a normal to the top view projection of the first suspension axis.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a cargo carrying portion supported by the frame and located rearward of the operator area; and a first air intake system operatively coupled to the power source to communicate ambient air to the power source. The first air intake system receiving ambient air through an inlet in an exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion. In one example, the cargo carrying portion is a cargo bed. In a variation thereof, the cargo carrying portion includes a floor and a plurality of walls. The floor including a removable cover which permits access to a portion of the first air intake system. The portion of the first air intake system may be an airbox including a filter. In another example, the first air intake system includes a resonator box located between an exterior surface of the exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion and a wall of a cargo carrying region of the cargo carrying portion. In yet another example, the vehicle further comprises a cover coupled to the exterior body panel to cover the inlet in the exterior body panel. The cover permitting the ambient air to pass by the cover. In a variation thereof, the vehicle further comprises a filter housing positioned behind the cover and a filter removably positioned within the filter housing. The ambient air passing through the filter. The filter may be located between an exterior surface of the exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion and a wall of a cargo carrying region of the cargo carrying portion. The inlet in the exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion may be positioned on a first side of a vertical centerline plane of the vehicle and the first air intake system transports the ambient air to a second side of the vertical centerline plane as the ambient air travels through a fluid conduit of the first air intake system. The vehicle may further comprise a CVT unit supported by the frame and operatively coupled between the power source and the at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members; and a second air intake system operatively coupled to the CVT unit to communicate ambient air to an interior of the CVT unit. The second air intake system including a second air inlet through which ambient air enters the second air intake system. The second air inlet being completely positioned to the second side of the vertical centerline plane of the vehicle. The second air intake system transporting the ambient air received through the second air inlet to the first side of the vertical centerline plane of the vehicle as the ambient air travels towards the CVT unit.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of providing air to a power source of a vehicle is provided. The method comprising the steps of: providing an air inlet of an air intake system in a cargo carrying portion of the vehicle, the air inlet being rearward of an operator area of the vehicle; receiving a first amount of ambient air through the air inlet; and communicating the first amount of ambient air to the power source of the vehicle. In one example, the air inlet is provided in an exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion of the vehicle. In another example, the cargo carrying portion includes a cargo bed. In a further example, the step of communicating the first amount of ambient air to the power source of the vehicle includes the step of: passing the ambient air through a first filter located between an exterior of the cargo carrying portion and a wall of a cargo bed of the cargo carrying portion. In still another example, the step of communicating the first amount of ambient air to the power source of the vehicle includes the step of passing the ambient air through a resonator box located between an exterior of the cargo carrying portion and a wall of a cargo bed of the cargo carrying portion. In yet still another example, the step of communicating the first amount of ambient air to the power source of the vehicle includes the step of passing the ambient air through an airbox. The airbox including a base portion, a cover portion, and a filter positioned in an interior of the airbox. The ambient air passing through the filter, the airbox being located below a floor of the cargo carrying portion. In still another example, the method further comprises the steps of manipulating a portion of the floor of the cargo carrying portion to access the airbox from above the floor of the cargo carrying portion; and moving the cover portion of the airbox relative to the base portion of the airbox to access the filter of the airbox, the cover portion being rotatably coupled to the base portion.
In yet still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; a CVT unit supported by the frame and operatively coupled between the power source and the at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a cargo carrying portion supported by the frame and located rearward of the operator area; and an air intake system operatively coupled to the CVT unit to communicate ambient air to an interior of the CVT unit, the air intake system receiving ambient air through an inlet in an exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion. In one example, the cargo carrying portion is a cargo bed. In another example the vehicle further comprises a cover coupled to the exterior body panel to cover the inlet in the exterior body panel. The cover permitting the ambient air to pass by the cover. In a further example, the vehicle further comprises a filter housing positioned behind the cover and a filter removably positioned within the filter housing. The ambient air passing through the filter. In a variation thereof, the filter is located between an exterior surface of the exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion and a wall of a cargo carrying region of the cargo carrying portion. The inlet in the exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion may positioned on a first side of a vertical centerline plane of the vehicle and the air intake system transports the ambient air to a second side of the vertical centerline plane as the ambient air travels through a fluid conduit of the air intake system. In another example, the CVT unit includes a drive member operatively coupled to the power source; a driven member operatively coupled to the at least one ground engaging member; a drive belt operatively coupling the driven member to the drive member; and a CVT housing having an interior containing the drive member, the driven member, and the drive belt. The CVT housing including a plurality of air inlets to the interior of the CVT housing, a first air inlet being positioned proximate the drive member and a second air inlet being positioned proximate the driven member. Both the first air inlet and the second air inlet being in fluid communication with the air intake system to receive ambient air from the air intake system. In a variation thereof, the CVT housing includes an air outlet through which air exits the interior of the CVT housing, the air outlet being in fluid communication with a fluid conduit which directs the air at a portion of the power source.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of providing air to a CVT unit of a vehicle is provided. The method comprising the steps of: providing an air inlet of an air intake system in a cargo carrying portion of the vehicle, the air inlet being rearward of an operator area of the vehicle; receiving a first amount of ambient air through the air inlet; and communicating the first amount of ambient air to an interior of the CVT unit of the vehicle. In one example, the air inlet is provided in an exterior body panel of the cargo carrying portion of the vehicle. In another example, the cargo carrying portion includes a cargo bed. In still another example, the step of communicating the first amount of ambient air to the CVT unit of the vehicle includes the step of: passing the ambient air through a first filter located between an exterior of the cargo carrying portion and a wall of a cargo bed of the cargo carrying portion.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including seating and operator controls; a cargo carrying portion supported by the frame and located rearward of the operator area; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; a CVT unit supported by the frame at a first position; a first air intake system operatively coupled to the power source to communicate ambient air to the power source, the first air intake system including a first air inlet through which ambient air enters the first air intake system, the first air inlet being completely positioned to a first side of the CVT unit; and a second air intake system operatively coupled to the CVT unit to communicate ambient air to an interior of the CVT unit, the second air intake system including a second air inlet through which ambient air enters the second air intake system, the second air inlet being completely positioned to a second side of the CVT unit. The CVT unit being operatively coupled between the power source and the at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members. In one example, the first air inlet and the second air inlet are both rearward of a front plane of the seating of the operator area. In a variation thereof, the first air inlet and the second air inlet are both rearward of the operator area. In another variation thereof the vehicle further comprises a roll cage. The first air inlet and the second air inlet are both rearward of the roll cage. In another example, the first air inlet and the second air inlet are positioned above the plurality of ground engaging members. In a variation thereof the vehicle further comprises a rear drive unit supported by the frame rearward of the front plane of the seating and operatively coupled to at least one ground engaging member which is rearward of the front plane of the seating, the power source being operatively coupled to the rear drive unit; and a first suspension system coupling the at least one ground engaging member which is rearward of the front plane of the seating to the frame, the first air inlet and the second air inlet being positioned completely above the first suspension system.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a power source supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; an air intake system operatively coupled to the CVT unit to communicate ambient air to an interior of the CVT unit; and a CVT unit supported by the frame. The CVT unit being operatively coupled between the power source and the at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members. The CVT unit comprising a drive member operatively coupled to the power source; a driven member operatively coupled to the at least one ground engaging member; a drive belt operatively coupling the driven member to the drive member; and a CVT housing having an interior containing the drive member, the driven member, and the drive belt. The CVT housing including a plurality of air inlets to the interior of the CVT housing. A first air inlet being positioned proximate the drive member and a second air inlet being positioned proximate the driven member. Both the first air inlet and the second air inlet being in fluid communication with the air intake system to receive ambient air from the air intake system. In one example, the CVT unit includes a diverter which receives the ambient air from the air intake system and directs a first portion of the ambient air to the first air inlet and a second portion of the ambient air to the second air inlet. In a variation thereof, the CVT housing includes a base portion and a cover. The cover being removably coupled to the base portion. The diverter being associated with the base portion. The diverter may be part of the base portion of the CVT housing. In another example, the first portion of the ambient air moves from the first air inlet towards an air outlet of the CVT housing in a generally counterclockwise movement and the second portion of the ambient air moves from the second air inlet towards the air outlet of the CVT housing in a generally counterclockwise movement.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. These above mentioned and other features of the invention may be used in any combination or permutation.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.